


Human Shield

by gabrielreyesplsloveme



Series: Whumptober2019 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Raiders, at the cost of other's lives sure, basically this is just cait having fun, cait enjoys hitting things until they don't move, danai and Hancock are only mentioned, even tho it's more bloody this one is way more light hearted than the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielreyesplsloveme/pseuds/gabrielreyesplsloveme
Summary: Cait found a new way to blow off steam while kicking her drug habit - destroying entire raider bases with just her fists and bat.
Relationships: Cait & Female Sole Survivor
Series: Whumptober2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504373
Kudos: 5





	Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wait as long to post another one this time, hope y'all enjoy!

Traveling the wasteland alone is the best. It's like taking a peaceful stroll with the added benefits of stress killing, which is something Cait has been doing more often ever since she's kicked her addictions. Plus, Danai likes it when she does a little clean up around settlements.

Raiders in particular are like rad roaches. They're everywhere, and everyone hates them. They're also exceedingly good for substituting as punching bags. Cait can attest to that one personally.

The satisfying crunch when her bat meets a raider's skull is something else. She enjoys dodging their bullets and swings like it's its own form of dancing. She lets out a delighted laugh when a raider gets close enough to clip her shoulder with a crowbar. "It didn't even hurt!" He looks startled for a split second until Cait knocks him out with a punch. She turns towards the shooters higher up, giving them a manical grin before sprinting up to them.

In a panic, several of the raiders fumble with their guns and drop them, wasting time like amateurs. Others don't have a clear enough shot and miss the rampaging girl by miles. When she finally gets to the same level as them, she picks up one of their dead friends and uses him as a meat sheild to protect herself from the oncoming bullets.

Poor guys. If they were any smarter, they would wait to empty their clips until after she drops her human sheild. Unfortunately for them, they don't have any common sense and are in the process of reloading when Cait reaches them. She laughs "Daft bastards!" She throws one of them over the railing, causing him to fall on his neck, killing him immediately. She turns to the other one who has fury and tears mixing in his eyes. "He was my best friend!" Cait just smirks and raises her bat. "Ya never cared about the people you've killed, why should I care about returning the favour?" She brings down the bat just as the last guy raises his pipe pistol.

She wipes the sweat off her forehead, leans on her bat, and surveys the carnage around her. "That's gonna take a lot of cleanin. Danai will be happy with this place, better take what I can carry and get out before it gets so dark that I start trippin over myself."

After rummaging around in some pockets and earning herself some medical supplies and a good meal, Cait heads back home to report the good news to the big boss herself. It's been a little while since they cleared out a new place for some settlers, so Preston and Hancock'll be happy as well. And a happy Hancock earns Cait even more brownie points. This day couldn't get better.


End file.
